Love Me To Death- You are my tradgery!
by yukikosnow139
Summary: Harry potter is James potter younger twin brother. He goes to hogwarts in his 4th year, because he was to weak to go in the beginning. He is quickly sorted into Slytherin. He stars to fall for Severus Snape, and in doing so increases the chance of not having a fairy tail ending. Snarry
1. Chapter 1- welcome

**~PROLOGUE~**

A young boy slowly made his way out of the hospital, and into the sunny cold day. He had on a dark green jumper and black slacks. On top of those clothes was a black cloak. He also wore a white gloves with a white scarf. His green eyes standing out as they shinned with happiness. His black unruly mop of hair falling just past the nape of his neck. He stood there for a while just looking around himself.

The trees were bare and covered with snow. The sky was a bright blue and clear with the sun in the sky. But it was not hot, the air was cold,clean, and crisp. He saw his breath as he breathed. His pale cheeks now having a faint pink dust to them as did his nose.

"Harry!" a voice called behind him. He turned around to see a women with black hair that held some gray hairs. Her hair was at her lower back and she had tied it up in a

High pony tail. Her eyes a hazel color. Her face was slightly wrinkled , and she had a smile on her face. She was wearing a dark blue cloak.

When she hugged him he whispered in her ear: "Hello mum. How are you?"

"Just fine Harry. How are you?" she asked

"I'm as good as I can get. Where dad?"

"He had to go on to a mission, he wished he could be here but it was urgent." she sighed, as they walked into an alleyway.

"How are you feeling about going to school? You'll be with your brother this year!" she asked and open up her arm.

"I am excited to see where I'll be placed. And to annoy James will be fun." Harry said as he step into her arms, and before they apperated.

•••••••••••••••••••••

CHAPTER 1

James potter was bored and when he was bored, pranks were sure to follow. All he need to do now was find his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and if he was there Peter Pettigrew.

He decided to go to the library since he was sure Remus would be there with Sirius bothering him. He walked in and sure enough in the back Conner of the library was Remus and Sirius. Remus was trying to read, key word trying. Sirius kept on poking him, distracting him from reading.

Coming up to them he took a seat across from them.

"Prongs tell Remus to leave this stuffy libabry and go outside!" Sirius yelled, and was shushed by the Liberian.

"If you are bored you can leave Sirius." Remus sighed.

"Aww.. But then I have nothing better to do!"

"Well then Padfoot you can help me plan my prank." James said smirking as he looked at one of his best friends.

Before Sirius could answer Remus cut in "Find something else to do, I know your waiting for your brother but he won't be here in till Monday. Today is Friday, did you start in your essays?"

"But I'm bored and essays are boring, don't you agree Prongs?" Sirius whined.

"Yeah, beside I can't wait in till Harry get here I haven't seen him in 3 months!" James said

Before either friend could say anything a sickly sweet feminine voice spoke.

"Who haven't you seen? Your boyfriend?"

They turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there. He had Narcissa Black hanging off his arms sneering at them. He had Parkinson and Nott there with Severus Snape by his side.

"No he couldn't have a boyfriend, who would want a prank-loving hooligan!" Nott said as he laughed.

"Shut it slimly snakes! James isn't gay!" Sirius yelled

"Are you sure about that?" a cold voice said, it belonged to Severus Snape.

"Just because he can have women and you and your greasy hair can't doesn't mean everyone is gay like you! Snivellus!" Sirius yelled. After that comment Snapes eyes blazed with anger but before more could be said a silky voice spoke.

"As much as we would love to continue this conversation we must go, I do believe Madam Pince is looking quite murderous right now." the voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke and with that the were gone.

"Bloody snakes!" James yelled before Sirius, Remus, and he were thrown out of the libabry.

•••••2 DAYS LAtER-Monday••

After dinner that evening Dumlbodore stood up. He held his hands up and the whole hall fell silent. Clearing his voice he spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

"We this evening have a new student. For personal reasons he was not able to attend Hogwarts for 4 years. He will still be placed with his fellow 4th years, he will be sorted this evening" Dumlbodore paused to let this sink in. There were a bunch of whispers though out the hall. Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened to reveal a small form with messy black hair and starling green eyes.

"Please welcome Harry Potter!"


	2. Chapter 2- Sorting and James Rants

Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and adding this to the favorite/ subscription list!

This is all typed on my phone so I am sorry for any mistakes, my computer isn't connecting to the internet so I am typing and publishing this on my phone.

Also check the note on the bottom and vote by reviewing!

•••• ••CH.2-sorting and James rants•••••••••••••••••

The whole hall broke out in whispers again. Many were wondering who this person was who had the last name Potter.

"A potter?"

"Is he related to James Potter? I thought James was an only child."

"Oh, Merlin! I hope this will not increase the pranks!"

Those were the whispers that broke thought the hall when his name was announced. Harry hurddily walked to the stool. He hadn't meant to be late, it was just he forgot where he put his trunk. After he had Finnished running around his house like a headless chicken he realized he could simply summon his trunk. He then had to fly to Hogwarts and by then dinner was almost done.

He slowly sat in the stool and the hat was placed on him.

_'Ah another Potter_,' the hat spoke in his mind _'I've been waiting wondering when you would join us. Let's see... Hmmm... Very smart you would do well in Ravenclaw. But I sense you also have strong Loyalty and are too kind, perhaps Hufflepuff. No... Gryffindor will do you good you are brave. ...wait... I see you are also very cunning to be able to pull off this ruse and is very ambitious. Well it best be.._'

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled out loud. The whole hall was shocked silent, A Potter in Slytherin? But soon broke into applause.

Before the hat was taken off Harry spoke to the hat in his mind.

_'Please don't tell anybody.' _

_'Trust me Mister Potter I know many secrets that would bring this school to it's knees . I won't tell_.' the sorting hat said before it was taken off.

After Dumlbodore sent the students off to sleep.

Harry followed the slytherins into the Slytherin common room. He was then sat down into the couch. He was sitting across from a blond boy. He took note that a blonde girl was sitting next to the boy. They both looked about 2 years older then him. Then the boy struck out his hand.

"Hello my name is Lucius Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you." Lucius said

Harry raised his eye brow from what his brother said in his letter he would have thought the slytherins would hate and ignore him. He struck out his own hand and shook Lucius hand.

"Nice to meet you, Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter."

"So I heard." Lucius said. That started the introductions. Harry learned the blonde girl was named Narcissa Black, cousin to Sirius Black. When she was asked though she made a disgusted face. Harry learned she and Sirius didn't get along.

He also met, Gyole, Nott, Crabbe, and Avery. He thought they were all nice. Although Avery gave him the creeps. After the introductions they all went to sleep. Harry walked to his dorm room and looked at the plate that had his name and the boy he would be sharing the room with for the next 4 years.

** 'Snape & Potter'** it read in big bold letter.

Harry walked into the room and found it dark. He could hear the soft even breathing of his room mate indicating he was sleeping. Harry made his way to his bed and saw his black and red trunk was there. He got his PJ's and made his way to the showers. After he took his shower and got his PJs on he slid into his silk sheets of his bed. He cast a wandless silences spell on his bed in case he woke up from one of his attacks. As he drifted off to sleep his last thought was 'I hope James doesn't throw a big hissy fit that I'm in Slytherin'

•GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM•

"I can't believe he was put into Slytherin!" James Potter yelled as soon as they got into the common room. Scaring half the occupants, by the sudden noise. He was mad, he didn't want his brother to be placed with those slimly snakes.

"What if they hurt him!? Merlin, how was he sorted into Slytherin!?" James yelled at nobody. Sirius and Remus were just sitting and watching him rant about the sorting.

"So I guess Harry doesn't fit Slytherin material?" Sirius asked

"Merlin,No! He is a very Sweet boy! He's kind too! How will he survive! He's smart and he is sly, but why not Ravenclaw! He's smart enough! Even Hufflpuff would have been better!" James ranted.

"But you will except him anyways. He's your little brother and he had to have been sorted into Slytherin for a reason. You know you will except him." Remus said from his position on the couch.

James sagged down to a chair and sighed.

"Your right Moony. No matter what he's my little brother, and I'll always love him and except him." James said tiredly.

•••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: please review!

So I need help, deciding how I should introduce Sev. So far these are my ideas:

A) Harry is in the libary and becomes friends with Lily Evans and so Sev and Harry meet and become friends

B) Harry saves Sev from a prank to humiliate him. But steps on Sevs pride.

C) They meet in their room, and strike a conversation!

Please vote!

Next time: James and Harry have a brotherly conversation and Harry meets Snape(only if you voter by review!)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
